icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-2140103-20100813062445
@Creddie Niranda Lover okay, I feel as if I have to point THIS out, and no, I am not trying to start another shipping war, we had enough of those, *long sigh* but I feel a strong need to, okay, here's the five examples: *** EXAMPLE #1 *** CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: (RELIEVED) Oh, good. So you're not in love with me. FREDDIE: (SHEEPISH) No, I am. I was just embarrassed to say it out loud. CARLY: (ROLLS HER EYES) Aw, Freddie. *** EXAMPLE #2 *** CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Thank God. FREDDIE: I texted it. CARLY: You texted-- CARLY CHECKS HER PEAR PHONE AND SEES "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" FROM FREDDIE. CARLY: Aw, Freddie, whyyyy?! *** EXAMPLE #3 *** CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: (REALIZES) Oh my God! You're in love with Sam?!?! FREDDIE: (INCREDULOUS) What?!?! No!!! Are you insane?! I'd rather have a colonoscopy than spend one night with Sam. CARLY: Well, then who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (BEAT) You really want me to tell you? *** EXAMPLE #4 *** CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Then who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (LONG BEAT, THEN) Sam. CARLY STARES AT FREDDIE FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN SHE CALMLY PICKS UP HER PHONE AND DIALS 3 DIGITS. CARLY: (INTO PHONE) Yes, I need an ambulance at Bushwell Plaza... *** EXAMPLE #5 *** CARLY: (SIGHS) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- FREDDIE: I didn't say I was in love with you. CARLY: Okay. So... who are you in love with? FREDDIE: (BEAT) Gibby. CARLY: (LONG BEAT, THEN) I'm gonna go make some rice. ------------------------------------------------------------ The reason why I don't believe that the first two are true because, if it was supposed to be number one or number two Dan wouldn't have underlined 'you' he would have underlined 'say'. Because Freddie technically didn't SAY he was in love with her, he wrote it to her in a text or said he was embarrassed to do so, so he kept quiet. Why I think number 3 isn't realistic, because as you all know love is a strong word. Like when you're in a relationship, you take a while to say I love you. So, this girl has to stick around for a while, it could be Sabrina, but then again with that whole Godzilla thing? However, Dan did hint that she will stick around for a while, but that would mean Freddie and Sabrina would continue their relationship, then Carly would obviously know, so why would she be asking him about that? And... number 5, well... it would be funny but it was only written for humor, to make the fans laugh a little, like Seddie Warrior said iCarly is HIS show, HE makes the choices, not Miranda, not Jennette, not Nathan, not Noah or anyone else, it's all Dan! So it's COMPLETELY up to Dan Schneider to decide, whether he wants Seddie or Creddie, so all we can really do is wait, so keep your fingers crossed and none of us should set our hopes too high, us Seddiers did that with iBTH and... you know the story, okay, I'm done rambling now... :)